Way To Love
by palefacegirl
Summary: Rukia yang cintanya ditolak oleh Ichigo mencoba untuk melupakan cintanya untuk sahabatnya tersebut. apakah Rukia mampu melupakan Ichigo? Baca aja yah,, summary jelek. Fic iseng setelah lama tak menulis. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hola, aku balik lagi dari hibernasi panjang. Sekarang aku akan mempersembahkan satu fic yang lahir karna kegalauan, yah karena aku sedang dilanda kegalauan akhir-akhir ini. Sebenernya sih ini udah ditulis dari tahun kemaren, tapi berhubung banyak kesalahan disana-sini jadi banyak yang diedit dan karna waktu itu hatiku sedang dilanda kesedihan yang amat sangat *lebay deh* jadi gak sanggup nyelesain fic ini coz bawaannya mau mewek mulu *dasar cengeng!*

Ok deh, tanpa banyak omong lagi..

Silakan membaca...

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Kubo, saya disini cuma minjem charanya doank..

Warning: Miss-typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Abal, dll

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

><p><em>Sungguh menyakitkan mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu<em>

_Tetapi lebih menyakitkan adalah mencintai seseorang dan kamu tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cintamu padanya_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan lesu, pikiranku begitu kosong. Aku tak tau hendak pergi kemana, hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah.

"Hei, awas!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku kebelakang hingga membuatku hampir terjungkal.

"Nona, kalau jalan hati-hati! Lampunya tadi sudah hijau, apa kau mau mati tertabrak mobil?"

Orang itu marah-marah dihadapanku yang masih terdiam. Aku _shock_, barusan aku hampir saja tertabrak mobil kalau saja orang dihadapanku ini tidak menarikku kebelakang.

"Kalau jalan jangan melamun!" bentaknya.

Aku hanya mengannguk saja dan meminta maaf "Maaf.", orang itu pun berlalu pergi.

Aku kembali terdiam, pikiranku selalu kosong sejak tadi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah penolakan atas pernyataan cintaku tadi.

Ya, tadi aku menyatakan cinta pada Ichigo, salah seorang sahabat baikku. Aku memang sangat nekat, padahal aku sudah menduga kalau dia menolakku, tapi walaubagaimana pun aku mempersiapkan hal buruk tersebut, rasanya tetap saja sangat sakit. Dia menolakku dengan lembut, dengan alasan 'ingin memfokuskan diri untuk belajar', tapi aku tau alasan sebenarnya. Dia sudah punya orang yang disukai, dan aku tau siapa orang itu―Orihime Inoue, salah satu sahabat baikku juga.

"Rukia!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat akrab ditelingaku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan Orihime sedang berlari kecil menuju kearahku.

"Rukia, apa kau tidak terluka? Tadi aku melihatmu hampir tertabrak!" ucapnya khawatir saat dia tiba dihadapanku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dengan lesu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Tak biasanya kau terlihat begitu lesu. Kalau ada masalah katakan saja padaku!" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. Aku tak kuat untuk bicara, rasanya tubuhku tak bertenaga sama sekali dan kepalaku terasa sangat pening sampai-sampai pandanganku mengabur dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan aku mencoba duduk tapi gagal karena kepalaku terasa amat pusing. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, ternyata aku sudah berada di kamarku. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Seingatku tadi aku berada di jalan. Aku berpikir mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

Ah, aku ingat! Tadi sesaat sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri, Orihime sempat menghampiriku. Mungkin dia yang membawaku pulang. Tapi dia tidak ada disini. Hm, mungkin saja dia sudah pulang.

Krek.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Seorang gadis yang kukenal baik, berparas cantik, rambutnya coklat panjang sehalus sutra dan mempunyai otak yang amat cemerlang. Dia Orihime Inoue.

"Rukia, kau sudah sadar? Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanyanya seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuju diriku yang berada di ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lega melihatku sudah sadar.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu." jawabku parau. Aku mencoba kembali untuk duduk dan Orihime langsung sigap untuk membantuku dan menyenderkanku di kepala ranjang. "_Arigatou_,".

Dia hanya mengangguk, lalu ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang jadi terlihat begitu serius dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Katakan saja, kita kan sahabat, jadi masalahmu masalahku juga."

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo?" tebaknya.

Aku menatapnya lama, lalu mengangguk. Mendengar nama Ichigo membuat hatiku terasa hancur berkeping-keping untuk sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba mataku terasa panas dan tenggorokanku tercekat, lalu aku terisak dan Orihime langsung memelukku.

Sejak awal Orihime memang tahu bahwa aku menyukai Ichigo, tapi dia tak pernah tau bahwa Ichigo menyukainya atau bahwa aku pernah menyukai kekasihnya, Ulquiorra Shciffer.

Laki-laki itu―Ulquiorra, dulu aku pernah menyukainya jauh sebelum aku menyukai Ichigo. Tapi seperti sekarang, aku juga tahu bahwa Ulquiorra hanya menyukai Orihime. Hal itu begitu jelas terlihat dari caranya memandang Orihime penuh dengan kasih sayang dan senyuman yang hanya diberikan untuk Orihime. Semua orang tau bahwa dia menyukai Orihime, termasuk Ichigo. Demi persahabatannya dengan Ulquiorra, dia terus memendam perasaannya.

Sama seperti Ichigo, aku hanya memendam perasaanku karena aku juga tahu bahwa Orihime punya perasaan khusus terhadap Ulquiorra. Dan ketika mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus, aku begitu kecewa dan sedih. Mungkin aku pantas disebut sahabat yang jahat karena bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, sehebat apapun aku menyembunyikan kekecewaan dan kesedihan itu dibalik senyum ceriaku, Ichigo mengetahuinya.

Ketika aku menangis sendirian dibawah pohon sakura dibelakang sekolah, Ichigo datang dan menenangkanku. Dia bilang, aku tidak boleh menangis disaat teman bahagia, apapun yang terjadi aku juga harus ikut bahagia. Kalau tidak begitu mereka berdua―Orihime dan Ulquiorra, pasti juga sedih.

Setelah itu, Ichigo selalu bersamaku sampai pada akhirnya perasaanku pada Ulquiorra pudar dan ruang hatiku yang kosong tergantikan oleh sosok Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang yang empuk setelah bosan mengaduk-aduk bubur makan malamku yang tak kumakan sesendokpun yang dibawakan ibu ke kamar karena aku harus _bedrest_.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan mencoba memejamkan mataku―mencoba untuk tidur, walaupun aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku,

"_Nee-chan_, boleh aku masuk kedalam?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Hm." sahutku.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, pintupun terbuka dan munculah sesosok anak laki-laki yang cukup pendek, berwajah _stoic, _rambut berwarna seputih salju dan _emerald_nya menatapku sendu.

"Kenapa malam-malam kau kesini?" tanyaku pada sosok yang kini duduk dibangku belajarku.

"Bibi bilang, _Nee-chan_ sakit, jadi aku kesini. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak main ke kamar _Nee-chan_."

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Baru seminggu kau tidak kesini, dan kau bilang itu lama? Dasar anak kecil!" ejekku padanya.

Dia terlihat kesal saat mendengar kata 'anak kecil', dan aku sangat suka menggodanya dengan kata itu. Habis, sudah SMA tapi tubuhnya mungil, tak bertambah tinggi sejak SMP.

"Jangan mengataiku karna aku pendek, lihat saja, sebentar lagi aku akan jauh lebih tinggi dari _Nee-chan. _Lagipula seharusnya _Nee-chan_ yang lebih pantas dibilang anak kecil. Bukan hanya pendek, tapi _Nee-chan _sudah sebesar ini tapi masih menonton Chappy. Benar-benar mirip anak kecil." balasnya.

Aku sekarang juga ikut-ikutan kesal, aku paling benci kalau dia mengejekku dengan acara yang paling kusukai.

"_Nee-chan_, kau belum makan ya?" tanyanya saat melihat bubur utuh yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

"Tidak nafsu." jawabku singkat.

"_Nee-chan_, kau jangan menyiksa diri seperti ini. Ichigo tetap tidak akan merubah hatinya walau kau berbuat begini." ucapnya lirih. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku mengerti apa yang sedang _Nee-chan_ rasakan sekarang. Tapi hal itu bukan berarti membuat _Nee-chan _ menyiksa diri, ini bukanlah _Nee-chan _ yang kukenal."

"Tidak―kau tidak mengerti." ucapku parau.

"_Nee-chan_..."

"Shiro, tolong jangan bicara apa-apa lagi. Aku tak mau membahas ini terus menerus. Aku butuh ketenangan." seruku. Rasanya mataku terasa panas lagi, aku menahan agar tak menangis. Aku tak mau menangis didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku keluar. Tapi _Nee-chan _ jangan lupa makan." ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah dia pergi, aku menagis lagi hingga aku tertidur tanpa menyentuh makananku.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama dua hari setelah penolakan Ichigo, aku tetap tidak masuk sekolah karna Dokter bilang aku butuh istirahat yang cukup. Selain itu, aku masih belum bisa-tepatnya belum mau bertemu Ichigo karna aku merasa malu.

Selama dua hari itu juga, aku memikirkan kata-kata Shiro. Semua yang dia katakan memang benar, aku tak boleh terus-menerus menyiksa diri begini karena semuanya tak akan berguna, hanya merugikan diriku saja.

Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Shiro. Aku sempat bilang padanya bahwa dia tak akan mengerti perasaanku, padahal dia sangat mengerti perasaanku. Dia sangat mengerti perasaanku saat itu, karna dia juga pernah merasakannya. Aku pernah menolaknya.

Kira-kira setengah tahun yang lalu dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi aku langsung menolaknya karna hatiku sudah terlanjur memilih Ichigo, dan dia mengetahui semua itu.

Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya.

Saat aku hendak turun dari ranjang terdengar ketukan pintu dan beberapa suara orang yang kukenal dan salah satunya adalah suara Ichigo.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Rukia, ada teman-teman sekolahmu yang mau menjenguk." kata ibuku dan langsung membuka pintu kamarku yang memang tak pernah ku kunci.

Aku sudah berpura-pura tidur ketika pintu dibuka, aku malu sekali bertemu dengan Ichigo, apalagi banyak teman-temanku yang lain.

"Wah, ternyata Rukia sedang tidur. Padahal 'kan aku kangen sekali dan ingin memeluknya." kata Renji dan tak lama terdengar suara renji mengaduh kesakitan. Bisa kutebak pasti Ishida telah memukul Renji.

"Ishida, kenapa memukulku sih?" keluh Renji.

"Karna kau mesum." cibir Ishida.

"Apa? Kau sendiri juga sama tau!" suara lantang Renji tak mau kalah.

Huh, mereka tidak sadar apa kalau disini ada orang sakit? Kalau saja tidak ada Ichigo, aku pasti sudah bangun dan langsung meneriaki mereka berdua.

"Hei kalian berdua, Rukia sedang tidur. Apa kalian mau membangunkan singa yang tertidur?"

Deg.

Itu suara Ichigo. Oh Tuhan, aku belum sanggup bertemu Ichigo. Tapi tunggu―tadi dia bilang apa? Singa? Ugh, benar-benar menyebalkan si Ichigo itu. Kalau saja dalam keadaan biasa, pasti sudah kutendang bokongnya itu.

"Benar, apa kalian mau membuat Rukia-chan marah karna tidurnya terganggu?" sambung suara Orihime.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar saja daripada mengganggu istirahat Rukia. Dia masih perlu istirahat yang banyak." usul Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi membungkam suaranya.

"Baiklah." ujar Renji, Ishida dan Orihime bersamaan.

"Aku mau disini sebentar."

Oh tidak! Ichigo mau tetap disini? Mau apa dia? Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku harus tetap pura-pura tidur.

Setelah suara langkah kaki menjauh dan suara pintu ditutup, Ichigo sepertinya menggeser bangku dimeja belajarku untuk duduk disebelah ranjangku.

"Rukia, aku tau kau tidak tertidur." ucapnya pelan.

Aku ketahuan! Tapi aku masih tidak bisa menatapnya, jadi aku tetap memejamkan mataku.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau membuka matamu. Aku kesini hanya mau minta maaf. Karna aku- kau jadi sakit begini, dan aku dengar dari Inoue kalau kau hampir kecelakaan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik daripada aku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." ujar Ichigo.

Mendengar Ichigo berkata begitu mataku jadi terasa panas dan tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku, akhirnya aku menangis terdiam sambil terus memejamkan mataku.

Aku begitu kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tangan hangat Ichigo menghapus jejak air mataku, dan sekali lagi dengan suara parau dia berkata, "Maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan masuk sekolah setelah tiga hari absen karena sakit. Sebelum berangkat sekolah aku sudah minta maaf pada Shiro, dan untungnya ia tidak marah padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa lega.

Seperti biasa, aku selalu datang pertama dan belum ada satupun teman-teman sekelasku yang datang walau aku sudah berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya, padahalkan setengah jam lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, seharusnya mereka lebih giat untuk kesekolah dan belajar karena sekarang sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi ujian.

Entah mengapa, setiap mengingat kata ujian selalu membuatku jadi merasa tegang dan stres. Dengan cukup keras aku membenturkan kepalaku pada meja. Yah, mungkin saja itu bisa menghilangkan stresku.

"Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seseorang memegangi kepalaku sehingga gagal membentur meja. Aku menengadah untuk melihat orang itu.

"Ashido, kepalaku sakit." protesku pada laki-laki yang kini sedang memegangi kepalaku.

"Jelas saja sakit, kau kan membenturkannya ke meja." ujarnya.

"Lepaskan kepalaku." perintahku padanya yang tak kunjung melepaskan kepalaku yang membuat leherku pegal.

"Tapi jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi."

"_Hai,_ _Taichou!_" ucapku lantang.

Dia akhirnya melepaskan kepalaku juga. Dia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada dibelakangku.

"Maaf ya, kemarin aku tidak ikut menjengukmu. Kemarin ada urusan yang tak bisa kutinggalkan." ucapnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk menghadap padanya dan berkata, "Tak apa, lagipula kemarin aku masih tidur waktu teman-teman datang." aku memaklumi kesibukan Ashido. Setiap hari, setelah pulang sekolah, Ashido harus bekerja membantu ibunya di toko miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hari ini kelas sepi sekali sih?" tanyaku yang penasaran karna biasanya jam segini teman-temanku sudah mulai ramai.

"Hari ini kan kelas diliburkan karna ada pertandingan basket. Kau lupa ya?"

Aku menepuk dahiku, "Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa lupa sih!".

"Sepertinya gara-gara sakit, otakmu jadi bermasalah deh." ledek Ashido.

"Enak saja, otakmu tuh yang bermasalah!" balasku sambil mencoba melempar tasnya yang berada di meja kearahnya, tapi gagal karena tas itu lebih dulu diambil sang pemiliknya yang menyebalkan.

SREEK...

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kelas yang digeser dengan kasar. Terlihatlah sosok Renji yang berlari menghambur kearahku―bersiap memelukku.

"Ternyata memang benar Rukia!" serunya senang.

"Renji, lepas! Sesak tau!" omelku padanya karna dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu!" bukannya melepasku, dia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"REN-JI!" akhirnya aku habis kesabaran dan meninju perutnya.

"AWW!" dia berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Haha." Ashido tertawa geli melihat Renji yang tengah menderita, langsung saja kakinya kutendang.

"Ouch―Rukia, kenapa kau malah menendangku?" tanyanya heran sambil mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Karna kau tidak menolongku saat hampir 'dibunuh Renji'." aku langsung pergi keluar kelas tanpa memedulikan kedua temanku yang bodoh itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ashido.

"Ke gedung olahraga, sepertinya sudah mulai ramai disana." jawabku sambil terus melangkah.

"Aku ikut!" seru Ashido.

"Kalian berdua, jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Renji.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki gedung olah raga yang sudah mulai disesaki oleh para murid Seiritei _Gakuen_ dan Las Noches _Gakuen_―lawan tanding sekolah kami, dan tentu saja murid dari sekolah kami sendiri ―Karakura _Gakuen_. Tak kusangka, pertandingan persahabatan seperti ini akan menarik penonton yang sangat banyak.

Aku menerobos masuk ke kerumunan untuk mencari Orihime, tapi karena tubuhku err.. pendek, jadi aku sangat sulit menemukannya. Ashido yang mengekor dibelakangku tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.

"Mereka ada disana." Ashido menunjuk kerumunan yang ada di seberang kami. Dia mengajakku kesana tanpa melepaskan tanganku.

"Ashido, lepaskan tanganku!" protesku.

"Disini terlalu banyak orang, nanti kita bisa terpisah."

Akhirnya aku hanya mengikuti kemauannya saja. Setelah berdesak-desakan pun kami tiba di tempat Orihime dan yang lainnya. Orihime kelihatannya sangat mempersiapkan hari ini untuk mendukung sekolah kami. Lihat saja, ditangannya sudah ada spanduk untuk menyemangati pemain sekolah kami. Sedangkan Ishida, Ulquiorra dan Ichigo sudah siap dengan seragam tim basketnya. Sayang sekali Ashido tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan ini, karena di awal tahun pelajaran dia mengundurkan diri dari Klub Basket karena kesibukannya bekerja.

"Wah, ada apa dengan kalian berdua sampai-sampai terus bergandengan begitu?" celetuk Ishida sambil melirik tanganku.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Ishida dan melihat tanganku masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku, "Ashido takut aku tertinggal, jadi dia menggandengku." kilahku.

Aku melirik Ichigo agar dia tidak salah paham, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak peduli. Aku jadi sedikit kecewa karna kuharap Ichigo cemburu, walau hanya sedikit saja.

"Rukia! Ashido! Kalian tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian!" tiba-tiba Renji muncul dari kerumunan.

Pantas saja sejak tadi aku melupakan sesuatu, ternyata aku melupakan Renji. "Ano.._gomenne _Renji." ucapku penuh rasa bersalah, sementara Ashido dan teman-teman yang lain hanya tertawa.

Renji terlihat kesal karna ditertawakan, jadi dia marah-marah pada kami semua. Sementara semua temanku sibuk dengan Renji, aku mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk menjauh dari mereka. Aku mengajaknya keluar gedung Olah Raga yang terlihat agak sepi karna aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Hah, kejadian ini persis seperti saat aku menyatakan cintaku.

"Katakan saja," ucapnya dengan seulas senyuman.

Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya layaknya tiada hari esok untukku mengirupnya lagi. Aku memaksakan diri untuk menatap kedua bola mata _hazel _Ichigo dengan_ amethys_ku, tapi aku tak kuasa menatapnya terlalu lama. Mata itu bisa menarikku lebih jauh kedalam pesonanya, jadi aku lebih memilih menundukan kepalaku, menatap ujung sepatuku.

"Ichigo... tolong lupakan semua yang kukatakan waktu itu. Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa dan semua itu tak pernah terjadi" ucapku lancar dengan penuh ketenangan agar Ichigo tidak bisa membaca kegalauanku. Padahal, sebenarnya perasaanku begitu campur aduk antara malu, sedih dan sangat terluka.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, lalu dia tersenyum. "Baiklah," ucapnya singkat.

Perasaan lega menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa akupun kecewa pada jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenggorokanku kering sekali setelah berteriak mendukung tim sekolahku. Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil botol air mineral di dalamnya. Aku berdecak kesal karena ternyata airnya sudah habis. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman karena tenggorokannku benar-benar seperti terbakar. Dengan susah payah aku menerobos kerumunan orang bak semut yang sedang mengerumuni gula.

Setelah berhasil menerobos lautan suporter, aku segera berlari menuju kantin. Ketika aku berbelok di koridor, aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh.

"_Ittai.." _ringisku, aku mengelus-elus bokongku yang sakit karena terantuk lantai.

"_Sumimasen, daijobu desuka?_" tanya suara bariton yang asing ditelingaku.

Aku mendongak, melihat seorang lelaki yang tinggi menjulang dengan rambut birunya serta wajah yang menarik. Dia memakai seragam tim basket sekolah Las Noches, berarti tim basket sekolahnya akan melawan tim sekolah kami nanti setelah makan siang.

"Hn,"

"Mari kubantu." dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok." tanpa mengacuhkannya, aku bangkit dan berlalu pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di bangku sambil menyeruput habis jus melonku. Rasanya jus itu baru saja kusedot, tapi langsung habis. Tenggorokannku masih terasa kering.

Saat aku berdiri untuk memesan satu lagi gelas jus melon, mataku menangkap sesosok manusia yang sangat kukenal.

"Shiro!"

Orang-orang yang berada menoleh kearahku akibat suara nyaringku, tapi langsung kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Sementara orang yang kupanggil–Shiro, dia berjalan kearahku.

"Sedang apa kau disekolahku?" tanyaku padanya yang kini sudah mengambil tempat duduk dihadapanku.

"Mendukung tim sekolahku."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, "Bohong. Memangnya sejak kapan kau menyukai basket?".

"Sepertinya aku bukan pembohong yang baik, karena _Nee-chan _selalu tahu jika aku berbohong."

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan _otouto_ku. _Baka_!" aku menjitak kepalanya. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan _Nee-chan_."

Aku hampir tersedak oleh air liurku sendiri karena menahan tawa. Si Shiro itu-dia benar-benar orang tanpa basa basi, benar-benar jujur.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan, aku disini sedang minum jus alih-alih bunuh diri karena patah hati." jawabku enteng, benar-benar kontras dengan keadaanku kemarin.

"_Nee-chan_, aku serius." dia menatap mataku serius.

Aku balas menatapnya, "Aku juga serius."

"Benar-benar sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik walaupun masih

terasa sesak disini." aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

Dia menatapku iba.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan menatapku seperti itu." kataku sambil mengibaskan tanganku. "Hei, mau jus tidak? Aku mau pesan nih, masih haus soalnya." tawarku.

"Jus jeruk saja."

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan pergi memesa dua gelas jus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia." panggil Renji.

"Hn?" sahutku tanpa memandangnya.

"Rukia." panggilnya lagi, tapi dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Hn?" aku masih tidak memandangnya dan terus menulis tugasku yang belum kuselesaikan.

"Rukia!" kali ini dia berteriak ditelingaku hingga membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku sih!" aku balas berteriak di depan wajahnya dan terus memelototinya.

"Karna kau mangacuhkanku!" balasnya.

"Siapa yang mengacuhkanmu? Dari tadi aku menyahut tahu!"

"Tapi kau daritadi sibuk menulis terus."

"Tentu saja! Tugasku belum selesai dan sebentar lagi masuk, aku tidak mau kena hukuman!" teriakku kesal, "Dasar menyebalkan." cibirku.

"Aa... Rukia, kau marah ya? Maaf-maaf, aku hanya kesal diacuhkan. Jangan marah padaku ya." pinta Renji. Huh, dia benar-benar menjengkelkan dan sangat berisik!

Aku sekarang benar-benar mengacuhkannya dan terus melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasku yang belum selesai.

"Rukia... Jangan marah donk..." Renji menarik-narik bajuku, sambil terus merengek seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya melirik tajam padanya hingga membuatnya terdiam ketakutan.

"Masih pagi sudah marah-marah, nanti kau cepat tua, Rukia."

Aku melirik pada asal suara tersebut―Ichigo. Dia bersandar diambang pintu sambil sebelah tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Diam kau!"

Ichigo hanya tertawa, dia berjalan dan menduduki kursinya disamping kursiku. Lalu dengan gesit dia mengambil buku tugasku.

"Hei, kembalikan!"

Dia membolak-balik halaman buku ku, lalu mulai mengejekku. "Wah, kebiasaanmu sepertinya tak akan pernah hilang ya?"

"Sudah diam! Lebih baik kau kembalikan saja buku ku dan pinjamkan buku tugasmu!"

"Boleh saja, tapi nanti siang belikan aku makan siang, ok?" tawarnya.

Aku yang sudah geram pun melemparkan tempat pensil ke wajahnya dan tak bisa dihindarinya. Alhasil, keningnya menjadi tempat pendaratan tempat pensilku.

"Hei, sakit tahu!" ujarnya kesal sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang sedikit benjol.

"Rasakan itu! Makanya, jangan berani mengganggu Rukia-_sama_." ujarku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, dan dengan cekatan aku merebut buku ku dari tangan Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air, lalu aku mengelapnya dengan tisu. Sejenak aku memandang kosong pantulan diriku di cermin, hingga suara Orihime memecah lamunanku.

"Rukia, sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Ichigo baik-baik saja ya. Aku sangat bersyukur, karna kupikir kau akan menjaga jarak dari Ichigo." ujar Orihime sambil memulas wajahnya dengan bedak.

"Begitulah," sahutku sekenanya.

"Sebenarnya aku agak heran, apa sih yang membuatmu menyukai Ichigo?" dia kini menatapku yang sedang bersandar pada tembok dengan penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, keadaan mungkin." jawabku asal. Jika menyangkut pembicaraan tentang Ichigo aku masih sedikit _sensitive_. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika jawabanku asal.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

Aku hanya mengedikan bahuku, alih-alih menjawab petanyaannya.

"Hime, ayo pulang! Kita sudah terlalu lama berada di toilet. Bisa-bisa para 'serigala' yang menunggu kita di gerbang bisa ngamuk kalau kita lebih lama lagi disini." ajakku, mengingat kami berdua sudah terlalu lama berada disini.

"Sebentar, aku merapikan ini dulu." Orihime memasukan bedak dan _lipgloss _ke dalam tasnya dan kami berdua segera pergi menuju gerbang sekolah, dimana Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Ishida dan Renji―minus Ashido yang memang selalu pulang lebih dulu untuk membantu Ibunya―yang telah setia menunggu kami.

"Lama sekali sih! Kalian berdua membuang waktu berhargaku tahu!" keluh Ishida. Huh, dia itu memang laki-laki bermulut pedas. Pantas saja tak ada wanita yang menyukainya.

"Maaf!" seruku acuh, sementara Orihime hanya tersenyum tak berdosa.

Setelah itu kami pulang dengan berjalan beriringan sambil terus bergurau, lebih tepatnya saling melempar cemoohan―minus Ulquiorra dan Orihime, dan terus tertawa selama perjalanan.

Seandainya tak pernah ada rasa untuk Ichigo, pasti tawaku akan menjadi tawa kebahagiaan, bukan tawa kepalsuan seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu dengan cuaca cerah berawan seperti sekarang ini, tak kusia-siakan untuk pergi keluar dari rumah sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat. Dengan ditemani oleh '_otouto_' ku tercinta, aku pergi ke perpustakaan kota, dimana semua buku lengkap ada disana.

Mungkin menurut sebagian orang, kebiasaanku menghilangkan kejenuhan dengan menghirup aroma buku-buku dan membacanya itu sangat membosankan. Tapi beginilah caraku.

Aku selalu mengunjungi bagian seni dan olahraga. Mungkin tak banyak yang tahu kalau aku menyukai seni, bahkan sahabatku sendiri, karena dari dulu aku tak suka menonjolkan ketertarikanku akan seni pada orang lain kecuali keluargaku dan Shiro. Ya, sejak kecil aku sangat tertarik akan seni lukis dan aku memang mempunyai bakat untuk melukis. Tapi, semenjak awal tahun ajaran baru di tahun ini aku jarang untuk menyalurkan hobiku yang satu ini karena aku terlalu sibuk belajar untuk ujian nasional. Sementara itu, ketertarikanku akan olah raga tak mungkin diragukan lagi oleh orang-orang disekitarku. Aku sangat menyukai olahraga lari _sprint_, dan lariku memang sangat cepat dan aku pernah mendapatkan rekor nasional waktu aku berada di tingkat SMP. Selain lari _sprint_, aku juga menyukai olahraga beladiri Taekwondo dan aku sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam, jadi jangan berani macam-macam denganku ya! Hahaha..

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menelusuri bagian tentang olahraga dengan beberapa buku yang lumayan tebal hingga membuatku kerepotan. Tadinya sih mau meminta bantuan Shiro untuk membawa sebagian buku ini, tapi sepertinya dia sedang asyik sendiri dengan buku-buku tentang musik yang sedang dibacanya.

Ah, aku melihat buku yang sedang kucari. Tapi... sepertinya aku tidak bisa karna letaknya di rak yang lumayan tinggi. Yah, tak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

Saat aku mencoba mengambil buku itu dengan sesekali melompat, buku-buku yang ada ditanganku malah berjatuhan semua.

"Ck, menyebalkan!" aku berdecak kesal sambil mulai memunguti buku itu satu persatu. Tiba-tiba, orang yang berada disampingku ikut berjongkok dan membantu memunguti buku-buku itu.

"Ini," dia menyerahkan buku yang dia pungut padaku. Aku sekilas memandangnya. Hm, tampan juga dia.

"_Arigatou_." ucapku sambil menerima buku itu.

"Eh―kau yang ada di sekolah Karakura waktu ada pertandingan basket lusa kan?" serunya kaget.

Aku menyernyitkan alisku, heran. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Ah, apa kau ingat padaku?" tanyanya.

Heh, percaya diri sekali dia. Memangnya kami pernah bertemu apa?

"Tidak, kau siapa ya?"

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merah. Kurasa dia malu mendapat serangan telak seperti itu. Hah, rasakan! Makanya jangan sok akrab denganku.

"Begitu ya, Haha. Ternyata kau tidak ingat ya? Waktu ada pertandingan basket di Karakura Gakuen, kita saling menabrak." dia tertawa garing, sepertinya sih untuk mengurangi rasa malunya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, berpura-pura berpikir. "Maaf, aku tidak ingat." kataku. "Sudah ya, aku mau mencari buku lagi. Terima kasih telah membantuku." ucapku buru-buru sebelum dia menanyakan hal aneh lainnya.

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa mencari dimana Shiro berada. Dan mataku menangkap sosoknya sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di pojokan perpustakaan. Tepat seperti dugaanku.

"Shiro, kita pulang saja yuk!" ajakku sambil menumpuk buku di meja.

Dia menyernyit heran, karna tak biasanya aku tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat favoritku ini. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Lebih baik kita cepat pulang!" ucapku tak sabaran.

Dia mengedikkan bahu, lalu berkata "Terserah _Nee-chan _saja deh."

Akhirnya, setelah meminjam buku pada penjaga perpustakaan kami berdua pulang. Tapi, baru sampai di halte bus, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sepertinya menghilang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiro penasaran, saat aku mengaduk-aduk isi ranselku.

"Dompetku hilang!" pekikku panik.

"Eh?"

Dasar Shiro bodoh, aku sudah berteriak panik begitu dia masih saja berkata 'Eh?'.

"Dompetku hilang tahu!" aku mengulanginya dengan kesal.

"Hilang dimana?"

Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Ketahuan hilang, pake tanya hilang dimana.

"Mana kutahu! Kalau aku tahu, bukan hilang namanya. Tapi ketinggalan!" ujarku geram.

Dia diam, kelihatannya sedang berpikir. "Mungkin dompet _Nee-chan _terjatuh di perpustakaan." ujarnya.

"Hm, mungkin kau benar. Ayo kita kembali kesana!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di bangku halte, menyelonjorkan kedua kakiku yang terasa amat pegal karna mengitari perpustakaan untuk mencari dompetku.

"Hua...! Bagaimana ini, sudah dicari kemana-mana tapi tetap tidak ketemu!" ujarku sambil menjambak rambutku frustasi.

"Sudahlah _Nee-chan_, tak usah berlebihan begitu. Paling-paling uang di dompetmu hanya sedikit."

Aku mendelik, menatapnya tajam seakan aku akan membunuhnya. Seenaknya saja ia bicara! Uangku cukup banyak, tapi bukan itu permasalahannya. "Itu dompet kesayanganku tahu!"

Ya, dompet itu benda yang amat kusayangi. Karena benda itu pemberian Ichigo pada hari ulang tahunku tahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku belikan yang sama persis deh." ujar Shiro.

"Tidak! Benda itu tak akan pernah tergantikan!" rajukku.

"Apa yang tak tergantikan?"

Aku sontak menoleh pada suara itu.

"I-Ichigo..." ucapku kaget.

"Yo, Rukia!" balasnya.

Aduh, kenapa bisa bertemu disaat situasi seperti ini sih? Ada Shiro lagi, dia kan tak suka Ichigo, walaupun belum pernah bertemu.

Kulirik Shiro, dia sedang menatap tajam Ichigo tapi yang ditatap tidak menyadarinya. Aku menyenggol kaki Shiro untuk menegurnya, dan Shiro kelihatan tidak senang.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Oh-itu, mm.. Habis dari perpustakaan." jawabku gugup. Aduh, bodoh sekali sih! Kenapa harus gugup segala!

"Oh.."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Mau menjemput adikku di rumah temannya."

"Oh... Ichigo, aku duluan ya! Bisnya sudah datang," ujarku buru-buru saat melihat bis yang menuju rumahku, "Shiro, ayo kita pulang!" aku menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya kedalam bis, meninggalkan Ichigo. Tanpa menyadari tatapan tajamnya yang teruju padaku dan Shiro.

.

.

.

.

.

~tobecontinue~

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE….. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: terima kasih buat temen-temen semua yang mau membaca, mereview dan memfave fic ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata ada yang suka sama fic gaje ini. Haha.. sekali lagi aku ucapkan makasih buat temen-temen semua… :D

_Jika saja kehadiran cinta sekedar untuk mengecewakan_

_Lebih baik cinta itu tidak pernah hadir_

.

Disclaimer : Bleach milik om Kubo, aku cuma minjem chara nya doank untuk kesenangan menulis aja.. :D

.

Aku benar-benar tidak konserntrasi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh _sensei _saat ini, karena sekarang aku sedang dibakar oleh api cemburu. Pasalnya, saat makan siang tadi, secara tak sengaja aku melihat Ichigo sedang mencium seorang gadis, yang sepertinya junior kami . Ternyata alasan sebenarnya dia menolakku karna dia sudah punya pacar dan bukan karena Orihime lagi. Kenapa ia tidak bilang yang sebenarnya saja padaku, mungkin rasa sakitnya hanya waktu dia menolakku, tapi sekarang rasa sakitnya melebihi saat ia menolakku. Benar-benar menyesakkan dadaku.

Oh tidak! Mataku mulai memanas, kurasa tak lama lagi air mataku akan meleleh. Aku harus pergi dari kelas!

"_Sensei, _kepala saya pusing sekali, boleh saya ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Ya, silakan."

Aku berjalan buru-buru, baru setelah keluar dari kelas aku berlari ke ruang kesehatan. Air mataku terus mengalir, menganak sungai di pipiku.

.

.

Selama sisa pelajaran berikutnya aku habiskan waktuku di ruang kesehatan untuk menangis. Meskipun ingin sekali berhenti, tapi air mataku terus dan terus mengalir hingga membasahi bantal yang kugunakan untuk meredam suara tangisanku.

Disela jam pelajaran, aku meminta Ashido untuk mengambilkan tasku yang masih berada di kelas karena aku tak berniat kembali kesana untuk hari ini. Ashido mengantarkan tasku dan bertanya ada apa denganku, tapi aku hanya bilang padanya bahwa kepalaku teramat pusing hingga membuatku menangis. Dia sebenarnya belum puas dengan jawabanku, tapi dia memilih tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Dia sebenarnya menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang, tapi kutolak karena aku sekarang ingin sendirian. Jadi disinilah aku sekarang, sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah saat bel pulang baru berbunyi.

"Rukia!"

Aku berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mencari orang yang memanggilku. Aku melihat seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tembok gerbang sekolah. Kurasa dia yang memanggilku, karna tak ada orang lain lagi yang berada di sekitar gerbang. Mataku menyipit untuk melihatnya karna sinar mentari membuat pandanganku agak terganggu.

Seragam Las Noches _Gakuen, _rambut biru, tubuh yang tinggi menjulang―eh, tunggu dulu... Rambut biru! Oh tidak! Kumohon jangan dia lagi.

"Hai!" sapanya seraya seraya berjalan mendekatiku.

"Mau apa kau kesini dan kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku ketus dan serak karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Eh―kau habis menangis ya?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak punya keperluan denganku. Aku akan pergi." ujarku tanpa memedulikan pertanyaannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku tapi langsung kutepis.

"Apaan sih!" seruku marah.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini―" dia menunjukan dompet berwarna ungu bermotif bunga krisan kecil, "―punyamu kan?"

Hei, itu memang dompetku, dari mana dia mendapatkannya?

Tanpa aba-aba aku menyambar dompet itu, dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih aku pergi meninggalkan laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"Hei Rukia, seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku!" ujarnya. Huh, ternyata dia mengikutiku.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku pulang? Mau jadi _stalker,_ eh?" tanyaku kerus.

"Kenapa berpikiran buruk seperti itu sih? Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu saja."

"Cepat pergi atau aku akan teriak bahwa kau adalah _molester_!" ancamku.

Bukannya takut, dia malah tesenyum. Tidak―lebih tepatnya menyeringai lalu berkata, "Baiklah, sepertinya kau sedang _sensitive_. Sampai jumpa besok!" diapun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

.

.

Hari ini aku pergi kesekolah dengan memakai kacamata hitam dan masker. Alasannya, karna tadi pagi setelah bangun tidur, aku menemukan pantulan diriku di cermin benar-benar mengerikan. Mataku sembab dan terlihat lingkar hitam dikelopaknya, disempurnakan dengan suaraku yang menjadi benar-benar serak hingga ternggorokanku sakit. Ini semua adalah hasil dari aku menangis semalaman.

Sepanjang koridor menuju kelas, orang-orang terus menatap heran padaku tapi aku tak ambil pusing sama sekali. Saat aku memasuki kelas juga sama saja. Teman-teman yang sudah berada di kelas juga menatapku heran.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" tanya Orihime saat aku duduk dibangku milikku.

Aku hanya mengisyaratkan bahwa tenggorokannku sakit dan jangan banyak bertanya padaku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan banyak tanya lagi." ujarnya.

"Rukia! Ada apa dengan dirimu!" teriak Renji saat baru memasuki kelas dan melihatku.

"Renji, jangan banyak bicara pada Rukia, dia sedang tidak bisa bicara." ujar Orihime saat Renji akan memberondongku dengan banyak pertanyaannya yang tak penting.

"Seharusnya jika masih sakit kau istirahat saja dirumah." ujar Ashido tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kalau terggorokanmu yang sakit, kenapa memakai kacamata juga?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Mungkin dia sakit mata karna terlalu banyak mengintip laki-laki yang mandi."

Refleks aku menoleh pada Ishida yang baru saja mengemukakan pendapatnya. Rasanya kalau ternggorokanku tidak sakit aku pasti langsung memakinya.

"Wah, benar juga katamu, Ishida." sahut Renji.

Karena kesal teman-temanku berisik―kecuali Ulquiorra, akhirnya aku menggebrak meja hingga membuat semua yang ada di kelas terkejut.

Aku mengisyaratkan mereka agar diam, dan merekapun patuh.

"Walau sakit, tapi Rukia ku tetap galak ya." ujar Renji. Aku langsung saja menginjak kakinya. Sementara Renji meringis kesakitan, yang lain malah tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo kemana ya? Dari tadi belum muncul, biasanya dia sudah ada di bangkunya?" tanya Ashido pada kami semua.

Ah iya, Ichigo belum muncul. Tapi itu bagus, karna aku sedang tak ingin melihatnya.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Renji.

Uryuu hanya mengedikan bahunya, pertanda ia tak tahu.

"Tadi kulihat dia di gerbang bersama dengan seorang gadis. Sepertinya pacar barunya." ujar Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Orihime kaget, lalu melirik khawatir padaku.

"Apa! Ichigo punya pacar?" seru Renji kaget, "Kenapa dia gak bilang-bilang sih." sambungnya.

"Wah ternyata Ichigo tak menolaknya ya? Kukira, kemarin dia menolak gadis yang menyatakan cintanya." tukas Ashido.

Argh, cukup!

Aku tak mau mendengar berita tentang hal itu, hanya membuat dadaku sesak saja.

Aku langsung bangkit dari bangku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ashido, Orihime dan Renji bersamaan.

Aku menunjuk arah toilet agar teman-temanku mengerti aku hendak kemana.

"Aku ikut!." ujar Orihime seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu kami jalan berdampingan menuju toilet. Langkahku terhenti di koridor saat mataku menangkap sosok Ichigo di depan toilet putri bersama seorang gadis yang dengan mesranya menggelayut di lengan Ichigo dan sekilas mencium bibirnya.

Melihat adegan itu dihadapanku membuat darahku seakan mendidih dan rasanya seperti ada benda besar yang menghantam perutku hingga membuatku lemas.

Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga, aku berlari menuju ruang kesehatan yang arahnya berlawanan dari toilet. Air mataku terus mengalir walau seberapa keras pun aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Rukia!"

Kudengar Orihime memanggilku dan berlari mengejarku. Tapi aku tetap berlari secepat yang kubisa untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Cup-cup. Sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi, nanti kantung matamu tambah bengkak."

Aku masih terisak saat Orihime membelai rambutku. Sudah sekitar seperempat jam aku menangis di ruang kesehatan. Untung saja dokter yang sedang bertugas sedang seminar hari ini, jadi aku tidak ditanyai macam-macam karena aku masuk kesini sambil berderai air mata.

"Tak kusangka Ichigo ternyata punya kekasih. Padahal dulu aku sempat berpikir kalau dia menyukaimu, kenapa sekarang dia tiba-tiba berubah begini?"

"Walaupun kita bersahabat, tapi aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya karena dia telah menyakitimu. Sudah, lupakan saja dia dan cari orang yang lebih baik―ah, tidak! Lebih baik kau memikirkan pelajaran saja. Aku yakin, pasti kau akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik daripada Ichigo di Universitas nanti."

Orihime benar, lebih baik aku memikirkan pelajaran saja. Beberapa bulan lagi kan ujian akhir, aku tak boleh gagal karna masalah seperti ini. Mungkin ini cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan agar aku bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dalam menanggapi masalah―bukannya hanya merajuk pada orang lain seperti yang selama ini selalu kulakukan.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya aku absen kesekolah dengan alasan sakit tenggorokan. Dalam mengisi waktu luang tersebut kusibukan diriku membaca buku-buku pelajan dari kelas sepuluh sampai dua belas untuk me_review _pelajaran yang kira-kira masuk dalam materi UN nanti.

Aku memang sengaja untuk memenuhi hariku dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar agar aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tak penting, seperti cinta.

Ya, aku sekarang sedang mensugestikan diriku sendiri bahwa untuk saat ini cinta adalah hal yang TIDAK PENTING. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana aku bisa lulus UN dengan nilai sempurna, ah tidak, baik saja sudah cukup bagiku, dan bagaimana aku bisa masuk Universitas yang kuinginkan.

"Rukia, kau sudah minum obat dari dokter?" tanya ibu saat selesai makan malam.

"Belum bu. Nanti saja kalau mau tidur." jawabku.

"Jangan menunda-nunda untuk minum obat karna pasti nanti kau akan lupa." ujar ayahku.

"Benar kata ayahmu, kalau kau lupa, nanti malah tidak sembuh-sembuh," ujar Ibu membenarkan perkataan ayah "lagipula ibu heran padamu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sakit, padahal sebelumnya kau jarang sekali sakit. Dan sekarang kau sudah mendekati ujian, seharusnya kau lebih menjaga kondisi tubuhmu." tambah ibu panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa memainkan sendokku saat ibu bicara, karna jika aku menyelanya, tak ayal aku pasti akan mendapat ceramah sepanjang malam, dan aku tidak mau itu. Hanya membuat telingamu panas.

"Baik, akan kuminum sekarang."

Hanya itulah yang bisa kukatakan, dan dengan malas aku berjalan menuju kotak obat dan mengambil beberapa obat dan antibiotik milikku yang kudapat dua hari yang lalu dari dokter keluargaku―dokter Unohana.

"Oh ya, ibu hampir lupa. Tadi sore Ashido kemari menitipkan ini," seru Ibuku sambil megeluarkan sekantong jeruk dari lemari es "tapi dia tidak bisa mampir. Katanya tokonya sedang ramai dan tak ada yang membantu ibunya."

Aku berjalan menghampiri ibu dan mengambil sebuah jeruk dari kantungnya.

"Ada lagi, tapi ibu tak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Soalnya tadi ibu menemukannya di depan pintu rumah. Hanya ada kartu ucapan dan setangkai bunga." seru ibu seraya mengambil sekeranjang apel dan setangkai bunga, lalu meletakannya di meja makan.

Aku membuka kartu ucapannya, dan memang benar. Disana hanya ada tulisan tangan 'Semoga cepat sembuh.' tanpa ada nama pengirimnya.

Aku meneliti tulisan tangan itu, tapi seberapa keraspun aku mencoba mengingat milik siapa tulisan itu, aku tidak dapat mengetahuinya karna baru pertama kali aku melihat. Tak mau ambil pusing, aku mengambil bunga itu.

Tulip merah.

Siapa kira-kira yang mengirimnya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia, bangun! Ini sudah siang, nanti kau bisa telat sekolah, sayang!" teriak ibu dari bawah.

Aku yang terbangun karena suara yang 'merdu' itu hanya menutupi kedua telingaku dengan bantal dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Rukia, cepat turun atau ibu akan marah!" ancam ibuku.

Dengan malas aku segera menyingkap selimutku dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk mencapai ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"Astaga, Rukia! Kenapa kau masih belum siap-siap ke sekolah?" tanya ibu sambil melotot kearahku.

"Hari ini aku tidak mau masuk. Aku mau istirahat dirumah saja." jawabku malas.

"Kau masih sakit?" tanya ayah yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan.

"Hanya sedikit lelah dan stres, yah." dustaku. Sebenarnya aku hanya malas ke sekolah, lagipula besok kan libur. Tanggung sekali kalau hari ini masuk.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu istirahat saja dirumah."

"Bilang saja kau itu malas sekolah karna besok libur." celetuk ibuku.

Aku hanya mengerucutkan mulutku sebal, kenapa sih ibu selalu bisa menebak segala apa yang ada dipikiranku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, aku bosan sekali." seruku entah pada siapa, yang jelas aku sekarang merasa sangat bosan. Berada di kamar selama tiga hari tanpa keluar rumah bisa membuatku mati kebosanan. Rasanya ingin sekali aku pergi keluar, tapi ayah selalu melarangku karna aku masih sakit. Tapi―hey, ayah dan ibu sekarang sedang tak ada dirumah, jadi tak akan ada yang melarangku, kan?

Aku segera mengambil jaketku di lemari dan langsung memakainya. Aku kan tak mau mati konyol karna kedinginan di luar sana.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar, aku sempat melirik bunga tulip merah yang kutaruh di vas di atas meja belajarku.

Apa orang yang memberi itu sangat menyukaiku, sampai-sampai dia memberikan tulip merah, alih-alih mawar merah?

Sudahlah, berapa kalipun aku memikirkannya, aku tak tau siapa pengirim itu.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku pergi kemana ya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri karna belum memikirkan tempat yang bagus untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

Akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku di pusat kota.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di halte yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Aku disini untuk berteduh sambil memandangi langit kelabu yang sedang menghadiahkan butiran saljunya pada bumi―membuatku tak bisa berjalan pulang.

'Ck, sial! Kenapa aku sampai lupa bawa payung dan memakai sarung tangan sih? Lagipula harusnya tadi aku mengambil mantel saja, karna jaket ini tidak mengurangi hawa dingin.' rutukku dalam hati.

Aku menggesekkan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menciptakan rasa hangat di tanganku, tapi tidak ada hasilnya―malah aku jadi tambah menggigil kedinginan dan kepalaku yang terasa pusing.

'Sial, masa' aku demam sih?' rutukku.

Aku berjalan menuju tiang penyangga halte untuk menyender―karna bangkunya sudah penuh, tapi aku malah terhuyung dan hampir jatuh. Untung aku bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku lagi.

"Rukia?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara bariton yang memanggil namaku, dan aku menatapnya kesal setelah mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Bukannya kau sakit? Kenapa malah disini?" huh, sok khawatir sekali dia itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." ujarku ketus sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya untuk menatap jalan raya yang ramai oleh lalu-lalang kendaraan bermotor.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." dia menarik tanganku, tapi langsung kutepis.

"Tidak!"

"Rukia, badanmu hangat, kau pasti demam. Ayo kuantar!" dia terus memaksaku dan menarik tanganku.

"Tidak mau!" Aku terus berontak, tapi karena kepalaku yang pusing aku kembali terhuyung hingga hampir membuatku jatuh kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menyanggaku.

Aku mencoba mendongak―melihat orang yang sekarang sedang membantuku berdiri.

Deg.

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia, kau tak apa?" tak bisa kupungkiri, terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari pertanyaan Ichigo―membuatku merasa senang karna dia masih peduli padaku.

"Hm," aku mengangguk lemah.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo menempel di keningku, "Kau sakit? Ayo pulang!" Ichigo melepas mantelnya dan memakaikan padaku, lalu memapahku jalan.

"Tunggu!" cowok itu―Grimmjow, dia menghalangi jalanku dan Ichigo.

"Minggirlah Grimmjow! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia berada ditanganmu." ucap Ichigo penuh kesinisan

Grimmjow melirik padaku, lalu dia menatap Ichigo dengan menantang. "Baiklah, kali ini aku mengalah. Tapi lain kali aku akan merebutnya darimu."

Hey, mereka berdua ngomong apa sih? Mereka seperti sudah saling mengenal.

Hm, pasti karena basket.

Mereka berdua adalah anggota tim basket, pasti saling mengenal.

Saat aku dan Ichigo berlalu pergi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak merengek. Menyadarkanku bahwa Ichigo tidak sendirian―dia bersama seorang gadis yang berbeda dari gadis yang tempo hari berciuman dengan Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Bagaimana denganku?"

"Pulang saja sendiri!" Ichigo menjawab tak acuh tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo merebahkanku di atas ranjangku dengan perlahan. Dia mengantarku sampai rumah dengan menggendongku di punggungnya karena aku tidak kuat berjalan. Aku sempat menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya karena kepalaku benar-benar pusing, tapi tak dapat disangkal bahwa aku sangat menikmati momen-momen itu.

"Paman Byakuya dan bibi Hisana mana?" tanya Ichigo yang mungkin heran rumah ini sangat sepi.

"Mereka sedang pergi." Jawabku dengan suara parau.

"Pantas saja sepi." gumamnya.

"Ichigo, terima kasih ya karena telah menolongku." aku tersenyum tulus.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat―hei, dimana obatmu?" tanya Ichigo yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari sesuatu di atas meja belajarku.

"Di dalam laci meja rias," kataku sambil menunjuk meja rias.

Ichigo langsung berjalan menuju meja riasku dan membuka lacinya untuk mengambil obatku.

"Tumben sekali kau membeli bunga. Setahuku, walau kau sangat suka bunga tapi kau tak pernah membelinya karena kau sangat pelit." ejeknya saat melihat sebatang tulip dalam vas bunga yang kutaruh di atas meja rias.

"Aku tidak pelit!" kilahku.

"Jadi, siapa yang memberikannya padamu?" tanyanya sambil membuka obatku.

"Tidak tahu," jawabku singkat, lalu mengambil obat yang diberikan Ichigo dan langsung meminumnya. "Habis kalau dibuang kan kasihan bunganya, lagipula yang memberikannya sepertinya sangat menyukaiku." kataku sedikit narsis.

"Haha, percaya diri sekali kau! Memangnya dari mana kau tahu kalau 'dia' sangat menyukaimu?" tawanya mencela.

"Tulip merah itu artinya cinta sejati, jadi orang itu―hoaam…" tiba-tiba saja aku menguap, "Ichigo, aku ngantuk, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu paman dan bibi pulang. Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang yang sakit sendirian dirumah."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidur ya." aku pun memejamkan mataku dan langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sembuh?" tanya Ichigo untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini.

"Ya, tuan Kurosaki. Aku sudah benar-benar sembuh." Jawabku dengan nada sebosan mungkin. Bayangkan saja, sejak dia datang menjemputku, dia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana aku tidak bosan coba? Tapi…walaupun begitu, aku sangat senang karena Ichigo mau datang menjemputku dan sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Walaupun itu hanya perasaan yang ia rasakan sebagai teman, aku bersyukur dari pada ia tak mengacuhkanku sama sekali.

"Yang benar?" ya ampun! Dari tadi dia tak percaya juga kalau aku sudah sembuh? Rasanya aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya agar tak lagi bertanya padaku tentang hal yang sama.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya!" kataku kesal. Aku langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"Hei, kenapa marah?" Ichigo mulai mensejajarkan lagi langkahnya denganku. Sangat mudah baginya untuk menyusul langkah kakiku yang mungil dengan langkahnya yang panjang. Aku tetap berjalan tanpa memerdulikannya. Biar saja dia mengoceh sendiri sampai bosan.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" secara reflek aku dan Ichigo menoleh saat nama kami disebut.

"Ashido!" seruku riang saat melihat orang yang memanggil kami ternyata Ashido. Dia berlari menuju aku dan Ichigo, lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kami berdua.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah baikan ya." serunya saat merangkul bahuku.

"Baikan? Memangnya kami bertengkar ya?" tanyaku bingung pada Ashido sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Beberapa hari kemarin itu kalian seperti orang yang sedang perang dingin tahu." Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Ashido. Memang, beberapa hari kemarin sikapku terhadap Ichigo agak berbeda dari biasanya, tapi syukurlahh sekarang keadaan benar-benar berjalan normal.

"Rukia, aku punya sesuatu untukmu?" ucapan Ashido menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tara…!" Ashido mengeluarkan beberapa batang tulip merah dari tangannya yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

"Uwaa…!" seruku senang. Hey, tapi tunggu dulu! Untuk apa Ashido memberikanku bunga, padahal kan hari ini bukan hari special, lagipula kenapa bunga yang diberikannya bunga tulip merah? Jangan-jangan yang waktu itu memberiku tulip merah secara diam-diam juga dia. "Hei, hari ini kan bukan ulang tahunku. Kenapa tiba-tiba memberiku bunga?" tanyaku penuh selidik saat menerima bunga itu.

"Haha, tak usah bertanya dengan wajah seperti itu." komentarnya saat melihat ekspresiku, "Saat aku melewati toko bunga langganan ibuku, pemiliknya memberiku bunga ini, lagipula ini cuma bunga sisa. Katanya dari pada dibuang, lebih baik dia berikan pada orang-orang yang lewat." jelasnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Aku hanya ber'oh' ria saja saat mendengar penuturan Ashido.

"Kawan, aku duluan ya! Nel sudah menungguku." kata Ichigo lalu segera melesat pergi dari hadapanku dan Ashido.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dari tadi aku melupakan Ichigo. Apa dia pergi karena marah diacuhkan kami berdua, ya? Ugh, semoga saja tidak.

"Siapa itu Nel?" tanya Ashido heran.

"Pacarnya, mungkin." jawabku asal dengan sedikit rasa jengkel menyebutkan kata pacar.

Ashido menyernyit heran. "Lho, bukankah nama pacarnya Senna ya?"

Dengan malas aku mengedikan bahuku tanda tak tahu.

.

.

Aku kini sedang berjalan menuju toilet sambil terus mencari sosok Ichigo karena sejak tadi berpisah dariku dan Ashido, dia tidak juga kelihatan batang hidugnya. Saat aku melewati ruang musik―karena jika harus ke toilet kita melewati ruang music, aku mendengar suara aneh, seperti suara…desahan?

Karena rasa penasaran dan keisenganku, akhirnya dengan berhati-hati aku menggeser pintu agar tidak ketahuan. Betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat pemandangan yang begitu err…'panas'―seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau toska panjangnya sedang duduk mengangkang dipangkuan seorang lelaki dan mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah― dihadapan mataku. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut, laki-laki yang sedang berciuman dengan gadis itu adalah Ichigo.

Selama beberapa detik aku hanya bisa terpana karena saking terkejutnya. Rasanya masih saja dadaku sesak melihat Ichigo bermesraan dengan gadis lain walaupun aku sudah menyerah tentang perasaanku pada Ichigo. Aku segera berlari menuju toilet dengan air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Setibanya di toilet, aku langsung memasuki salah satu toilet yang kosong. Disana, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus berdoa.

Tuhan, kumohon lenyapkanlah semua perasaan cintaku terhadap Ichigo. Aku tak akan sanggup jika harus melihatnya dengan gadis lain. Aku bosan dengan perasaan yang sangat menyiksa sepeti ini.

.

.

~tobecontinued~

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE… :D


End file.
